Año nuevo, vida nueva
by ASUKA02
Summary: Año nuevo, vida nueva. Nunca esa frase tuvo tanto sentido en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki. [OneShot NaruSaku]


_N/A: Aquí un breve relato sobre año nuevo con nuestra pareja favorita._

 _ **Naruto y Sakura pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **[Año nuevo, vida nueva]**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

Naruto atravesó la gran entrada de Konoha justo a las siete de la noche, eso le permitió ver una hermosa vista de la aldea, los aldeanos seguían con las tiendas y las casas decoradas con luces de colores que alumbraban de manera intermitente.

—Naruto, ¿qué tal la misión?

Naruto sonrió confiado —No fue nada para mí.

El rubio se despidió de los dos ninjas que cuidaban la entrada y caminó calle arriba, se había perdido las fiestas navideñas de Konoha, pero había visto las de Sunagakure.

Aunque no las había disfrutado, le hacía falta alguien, su novia, había reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos y ahora tenía que buscarla para pedirle perdón. Por el camino hacia su departamento Naruto recibió los buenos deseos de cada habitante que se cruzó ante sus ojos.

—¡Gracias!, igual para ustedes.

El _Jinchūriki_ tuvo el impulso de ir a visitar a Sakura-chan desde ya mismo, pero primero tenía que pensar en la manera de reconquistarla, porque seguro estaba muy enfadada por no haber compartido las fiestas navideñas con ella.

Naruto había terminado la misión hace días, pudo haber regresado a la aldea con tiempo suficiente para pasar navidad y fin de año junto a ella. Pero cuando se fue lo había hecho muy enojado.

Pero el tiempo en Sunagakure lo había hecho reflexionar y pensar que había exagerado, el propio Gaara le había recomendado reconciliase con Sakura.

A Naruto le había alegrado que Sasuke regresara a la villa, pero lo que no le agrado nada fue ver a su amada pelirosa poner tanto empeño en ayudar a que Sasuke consiguiera un departamento y se estableciera en Konoha. Eso lo había hecho desconfiar mucho.

Ya frente a la puerta de su departamento buscó las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura, giró la llave y empujó la puerta, entró y la luz estaba encendida, cosa que lo extraño porque la había dejado apagada cuando se fue.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y desde allí observó que todo lo que estaba ante sus ojos estaba limpio y ordenado. Había un papel largo, como de dos metros pegado en una pared que decía, **"Feliz Navidad Naruto"**

Naruto sintió miedo, ese miedo que da enterarse de que las cosas están peor de lo que ya sabias. Por lo visto ella había estado ahí esperándolo ese día, hace ya ocho días.

—Estoy en casa.

Nadie acudió a su encuentro y entonces se preocupo más, dejó su mochila en el suelo y caminó hasta la cocina, no había nadie allí, en la habitación tampoco había nadie, pero la cama estaba deshecha.

Alguien había estado viviendo en su departamento, durmiendo en su cama, y él vivía solo. La puerta del baño se abrió y Naruto sintió más miedo al ver que la pelirosa salía envuelta en una toalla blanca.

—Ah, al fin te dignaste a llegar, cretino. —dijo ella caminando hacia el armario de Naruto, desde su lugar el rubio pudo ver que Sakura había guardado mucha ropa de ella ahí.

¿Acaso esa ropa significaba lo que estaba imaginando?

—Sakura-chan, lo siento de verdad —se disculpó inclinando su cabeza en señal de mucho arrepentimiento. —yo me puse celoso y no pensé lo que decía.

Sakura con una muda de ropa en sus manos se volvió para verlo, —por lo visto tampoco pensaste lo que hacías, creí que regresarías en Navidad y me mude aquí un día antes, quería darte la sorpresa, pero no viniste, pensé que quizás la misión se había complicado y me quede viviendo aquí esperando a que llegaras, pase de esperarte con ilusión a la decepción, como no confías en mí y me castigaste dejándome sola en navidad y fin de año, es mejor acabar con nuestra relación, no tiene sentido continuarla.

—¿Q-que?, —balbuceó sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía en su pecho, —¡espera Sakura-chan!, sé que me pase, pero te pido disculpas, haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

Junto las manos como si fuese a rezar y Sakura apretó los labios.

—Entonces lo confirmas, creí que dirías que la misión se había complicado, pero entonces si andabas disfrutando de las fiestas en Suna.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, Sakura se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa. El ninja se acercó a la puerta cerrada y dijo en voz alta.

—¡¿Qué me dices de ti?!, ¡por tu comportamiento con Sasuke fue que me enoje!, debiste haberte visto intentando que Sasuke se sintiera a gusto en la aldea, —sopló con fuerza, —me duele ver como lo ayudas tanto, sabes yo nunca tuve nada que sintiera mío, creía que tu amor por fin era mío, pero cuando Sasuke llegó te pusiste amable con él.

Haruno abrió la puerta y le jaló una mejilla haciéndolo chillar —Sasuke-kun es una ilusión del pasado, ahora sólo lo veo como a un amigo, tú tienes mi amor, eres mi presente, bueno lo eras, recogeré mis cosas y me largare de tu casa.

Soltó la mejilla del rubio y sacó la maleta de una esquina de la cama, abrió el armario para retirar la ropa de los ganchos, al verla Naruto se desespero, —¿de verdad quieres que terminemos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, —año nuevo, vida nueva, no te preocupes, no me voy a ir a donde Sasuke, buscare un departamento para alquilar.

Naruto se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándola sorprendida, creyó que le insistiría más, Sakura no quería para nada irse, pero creía que era necesaria una breve separación para que Naruto reflexionara.

Estaba allí doblando la ropa con una profunda tristeza cuando Naruto ingresó a la habitación y la abrazó por la espalda, —Naruto no…

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Naruto le puso un anillo en la palma de su mano, —año nuevo, vida nueva, ¿te quieres casar conmigo Sakura-chan?

—Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo? —murmuró sorprendida.

—Lo compre en Sunagakure, no era de esta manera que planeaba pedírtelo, pero debes entender que no quiero que te vayas.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, Naruto presintiendo lo peor la liberó del abrazo lentamente, Haruno respiró profundo y lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—Esto no soluciona nada, deberías confiar en mi sin que haya un papel que me nombre tu esposa —hizo una larga pausa que amenazaba con la cordura del rubio —creo que soy algo masoquista.

Se puso el anillo y Naruto la atrajo de la cintura para besarla, estaba muy emocionado, pero sobre todo aliviado.

—Pero te vas a comportar, —le dijo puyándole el pecho con un dedo, —ya Sasuke-kun está mudado y no necesita mi ayuda, pero es nuestro amigo y habrá momentos en que nos hablaremos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza —lo entiendo.

—Año nuevo, vida nueva —murmuró ella mirando el anillo en su dedo, ya no sentía nada de rabia contra el rubio, no porque le hubiera dado una joya, sino porque él le daría el lugar más importante que le podía dar un hombre a una mujer.

Naruto sonrió, nunca esa frase tuvo tanto sentido en su vida, había logrado más que una reconciliación.

.

.

Fin


End file.
